


Shakespeare's legacy (or why not to thirst over your teacher in 500 words)

by seoulfulnights



Series: Hot for the teacher [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChangkiBingo, Comedy, Eventual Romance, M/M, Teacher Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, changkyun makes one fine teacher, kihyun is hella thirsty, my best essay ever written ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: There are many reasons to attend a course with no relevance to your major. For Kihyun, an aspiring musician, there's only one motivation to go to Im Changkyun's lectures. "The teacher is the hottest motherfucker I have seen in my entire life". What happens when he accidentally submits the wrong document and his teacher discovers the nature of his true intentions?





	Shakespeare's legacy (or why not to thirst over your teacher in 500 words)

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines changkinators uwu today begins the changkibingo so make sure to check everyone's creation! as always, hope you like it
> 
> [changki bingo| LVL2 card B| Teacher/Student]

Kihyun chews on the tip of his pencil in frustration. They’ve been working from this advanced English grammar book for over thirty minutes and professor Im hasn’t even spared his students a glance, eyes buried in his book of the week. This time it’s _The call of the wild_ , if the wolf on the cover is any indication and Kihyun’s knowledge on classics isn’t as limited as he fears it to be. Hyungwon stopped working on the in-class assignment after the first exercise, guessing after their teacher pulled out his book that they won’t be doing much - again. Instead he just spent his time either napping or staring at professor Im inappropriately. Not that any of his classmates, especially Kihyun, could blame him.

Unlike Hyungwon who is a major in Literature with a focus on the universal works, Kihyun’s own degree has nothing to do with fiction or English or anything in between. Though he supposes he could draw some abstract line between music theory and literature in regards to writing lyrics, that’s more of Hoseok’s territory than his own. Still, that’s not the reason he picked up this course as one of his optionals for two semesters now. God, this is turning into a pathetic desperate call. “I don’t think you’ll get his attention if you give that pen a blowjob,” Hyungwon snickers all cattish. Kihyun instantly pulls the writing instrument away from his mouth - he has no intention to simulate a felatio. He has all intentions to murder his desk mate though.

Professor Im looks up at the commotion, Hyungwon whining quite loudly when Kihyun punches his biceps and making a few other students sitting next to them snicker. “Right,” the teacher clears his throat to signal that the class is not over yet. “I am sure you’re all very capable of checking the correct answers yourselves. Some might have already copied them directly,” he shrugs easily like he really didn’t care at all whether or not his pupils were serious about his subject of teaching. “But that won’t help you much in the exam. Or more importantly, at your workplace. I know many of you complained that this course is not practical enough and you don’t get the skills you need in real life,” his eyes drift to a sophomore from the second row. Kihyun envies the guy briefly even if he’s at the receiving end of Professor Im’s narrowed look and not some loving gaze.

“So I decided to give you one final assignment to pass this course. You have to write a thorough report on how one studies the English language at Starship Academy and what kind of problems may arise in the process. Make it at least 1000 thousand words and don’t even think of using the method of coloring a bunch of letters white to increase your word count.” A collective groan fills the large amphitheater. Kihyun blinks surprised once, for the unpredicted assignment, and twice, for realizing just how many people attend Professor Im’s seminars. Probably around sixty people at least from all different years and fields - most of them are girls, he notices with a twitch in his eyebrow. He tries to focus and note down the requirements of the paper instead of pondering how many people actually have a teacher crush on Im Changkyun. “Plagiarism is, of course, punished by immediate failure. I’d rather read your own prose full of mistakes than somebody else’s perfectly manipulated opinion.”

Turning his back to the furious students about to go in search of forks and torches, he fetches a piece of chalk and marks the deadline in clear digits. A painfully sharp underline quiets down any other mumbled protests as the title ‘final assignment’ gets written on scrumbly uneven capital letters. It’s unbelievable how this is supposed to be a man of letters, somebody educated in the art of using words and language in a pleasant way, capable of expressing himself cursively in writing. He couldn’t write for shit in Kihyun’s opinion and his lessons weren’t as brilliant as everyone made them. In fact, they were quite boring. To prove his point, professor Im turns on the projector hanging from the ceiling above his head and scrolling through his presentation folders he opens a PowerPoint. “I think it would be useful then to revise on punctuation.”

Thirty more agonizing minutes later, Kihyun shoves his doodled papers in his backpack and gets up from his seat, stretching his sore muscles before pushing past Hyungwon. Well, the lecture wasn’t _really_ a pain in the ass, not when professor Im has such a pleasant voice. Warm and husky like fire whiskey, its fluctuations mimicking the smooth rocking of a ship on slightly troubled seas, and blessed with the power to lull any crying baby to sleep - Soonyoung still napping right behind him being the very proof. Professor Im’s voice is the very reason Kihyun signed up for this course. It is the _only_ reason. Not finding the classroom for his _Theory of harmonization_ course, he ended up in this very amphitheater listening to a very handsome, very young lecturer speak about _The importance of being earnest_.

To his shame, Kihyun realized only at the end that professor Im was discussing a Wilde work and that his words actually had meaning behind them. They weren’t in fact simply pure music filtered by his smitten mind. He spent the rest of that semester scheming, thinking of all and any ways in which he could sign up for whatever professor Im teaches. Sadly, he could pull off the stunt only for two semesters without severely sabotaging his degree. The chief of his department already gave him strange looks when he signed up for _Communication abilities in the English language_ for a second time. “I don’t think I quite got it the first time,” he tried to excuse himself despite successfully passing the exam on a first try. In fact, his grade had been one of the highest and Changkyun - uh, professor Im even congratulated him for the good grasp he has on Shakespeare’s language.

Kihyun would like to grasp something else entirely whenever professor Im was facing the blackboard though. He’s not even trying to hide it and probably the teacher noticed how often Kihyun checked him out or how obsessively he stared at him at moments. It was almost pitiful to watch, Im Changkyun never chose to be the youngest (and hottest) teacher from the English department and he certainly didn’t ask for all these thirsty teens attending his courses just to stare at his ass. Yoo Kihyun being a prime example of that, of course. Is this completely inappropriate? Improper, tasteless, cheap, unsuitable, untimely and unbecoming?

Totally. Will that stop Kihyun from ogling his teacher for the rest of the semester? Probably not.

Seeing to how he has some free time - shockingly enough when he’s in full exam session, a test attacking him left and right whenever he blinks, Kihyun uses the blessing by drafting the report professor Im requested. Except he has no idea what to write in it. He could ask Hyungwon for some tips but talking with a fichus would be more useful, it would certainly appear more alive than his buddy. He could look it up on the internet but all the examples online are trash anyway. So with a sigh, Kihyun cracks his knuckles and starts pouring onto the blank word document the art of speech he’s perfected in his twenty-one years: ranting and nagging.

 

_Starship Academy supposedly has a wide variety of English centered courses to offer to its students but personally, I wouldn’t know any of that. I am not an English major, I enrolled to this Academy to study music - which I know most would argue it’s useless compared to being fluent in foreign languages. Clearly, these people don’t study the labor market and expect some job to be offered to them as soon as they graduate. No doubt a high up executive position, completely disregarding the booming music industry South Korea has flourished in the past decade._

_One might ask themselves then why somebody like me picked up such a course in the first place and the answer is very simple and concise: the teacher is the hottest motherfucker I have seen in my entire life. Not only does he look perfectly handsome with his round glasses slipping down his sculpted nose, classy with that dangling pocket watch tucked into his gray slacks, and first few buttons of his shirt always left unbuttoned like his mother never taught him how to dress properly. No, that would not be enough for a possible Olympian hero like him, he is also beyond everything gifted with the deepest voice that sends shivers down your spine. The kind of mood that makes people addicted - I would seriously suggest getting into audiobooks if he ever stops teaching or decides to change his career._

_The professor is textbook definition for eye candy, ear porn, and teacher crush material. He is not much of a mentor or pedagogue though. Most days he lets his students work from some mediocre workbook or gives us handouts to fill by the end of the class. I am fortunate enough to have studied English in high school quite well, thus my skills are not subpar to the students enrolled to this course for more academic reasons than myself. I highly doubt I would know any actual English by the end of the semester if it weren’t so. When he’s not reading some random book (thankfully not erotica though it wouldn’t come as much of a surprise), he is quietly reading out loud slides from bland powerpoint presentations meant to give us insight on different aspects of the English language. Talking about aspect, with no linguistic knowledge background, I still haven’t been able to understand what exactly ‘aspect’ conveys for verbs._

_Since this is the only course taught in English or focused on the language that I signed up for during my bachelor, I cannot express any further experiences in the field. I do have some limited trust in the English department and I do believe professor Im Changkyun is, in fact, a very intelligent man. Still, he is a lazy bum who’d rather not make the effort to actually give lectures properly and who couldn’t care less whether or not his students are learning anything from him, be it the subjunctive or some deeper life lesson supposed to turn us from young adults to decent human beings. Lazy as it may be, I’d still hit that ass outside of class any given day._

 

Kihyun’s fingers stop moving and hover over his keyboard. That’s about 500 words of utter bullshit, not even half of the minimum required and definitely not the quality professor Im expects from any of his students. Hell, if the teach read this Kihyun could even be accused of sexual harassment, sent to the dean, and then he doesn’t even want to think of the implications and repercussions for his academic record. He closes the document and turns off his notebook as well before heading for his next class, brief breath of freedom over and completely wasted on nothing. He tries to think of what he should really write in the genuine report, but his mind can’t conjure up anything. At least he has one more week until the submission date.

The submission date comes much faster than expected as any other deadline does and Kihyun finds himself trapped on Wednesday night in his tiny dorm room, ignoring his roommate Minhyuk’s whining about their empty fridge and dirty dishes and missing boyfriend - seriously, that boy is so overdramatic. Let Hyunwoo focus one sole week alone in the atelier on his final project for his sculpting exam and Minhyuk suddenly draws up the craziest conspiracies about what the older is doing. In the two and a half years they’ve lived together though - to be read as two and a half eternities in hell - Kihyun learned how to shut the hyper boy down. Or ignore the shrill of his voice. Ear plugs are truly a wonderful invention. He’s sure without them he wouldn’t have been able to craft the final report, full of logical fallacies and inconsistency and way too many clichés to be called a healthy, natural speech.

Still, he reached the bare minimum mark and uploaded the file onto the learning platform for professor Im to correct. Now all that is left is go to sleep and pray for the best. In the morning he ignores all the _really_ inappropriate dreams he might have had and goes on with his week, waiting for the next class with professor Im. Despite what he wrote in that stupid joke, at least their professor doesn’t wait a month or more to bring back their papers corrected and graded and always manages to give them the results the very next meeting. Kihyun suspects it’s the only thing he does that falls under the job description. “What did you write about?” Hyungwon asks him and passes Kihyun a coffee. The brunet raises an eyebrow, not expecting the sweet offering (or absolutely bitter, knowing Hyungwon likes his black - ‘like his soul’) but free coffee is always welcome when you’re an overworked student.

“Not much, I think just enough to pass. Mostly about how students have to rely on self-study time most when it comes to language learning,” he shrugs and takes his notebook out of his backpack, asking Hyungwon in return about what he himself wrote. “Well if it were any of my other teachers I would have kissed his ass about how amazing he is at teaching his course, of course.” Kihyun nods in agreement. Yes, he too would like to kiss that amazing ass. “But we both know he’s not really _‘amazing’_ ,” Hyungwon does some silly air quotes for the English borrowed word. “So I just talked about methods of studying English.”

Kihyun means to ask if that isn’t too different from their actual assignment line but professor Im enters the stuffed amphitheater a few minutes before the seminar should start. The sucky part about sitting in the very front: you can’t gossip with your desk mate without the teacher eavesdropping. Pros of sitting in the very front: the incredible view of one fine piece of man. He turns on his laptop and opens a new word document, just in case he’ll have to take notes. Not that it ever happened during the semester so far but one can still hope. Professor Im stops right in front of his desk and Kihyun freezes up completely when they make eye contact. He suddenly feels so small and if he were a hamster, like Minhyuk often called him, he’d run on his tiny limbs away from here. The look in Professor Im’s eyes is intimidating and too intense. What did Hyungwon put in this coffee because there’s no way this is really happening.

Im Changkyun, English lecturer at Starship Academy, came right in front of him, Yoo Kihyun, a normal Music student, to speak to him directly. Nothing abnormal until now but for the first time in the past two semesters since Kihyun attends his classes, Professor Im looked amused. Severely so, the smirk tugging his lips upwards and revealing the start of possible dimples turning Kihyun’s stomach upside down as it is assaulted by a hurricane of butterflies. He can feel his cheeks heating up. “Yoo-ssi, I’d like to speak after class with you about your report. To clarify some of your points,” Professor Im’s voice is collected and even, everything Kihyun feels he is not. The student can only bring himself to nod in response and idly realizes he hasn’t really talked much today. His throat feels too dry to articulate any words anyway so he sips on the too hot coffee even if it burns his tongue. Damn it Hyungwon, this is really bitter, Kihyun winches. His desk mate is surprisingly quiet after the strange request from professor Im. From what he knows, professor Im never asked anyone to stay after class. In fact, he’s the first one to leave the room as soon as those mandatory 90 minutes end.

Perhaps he should start carrying around an hourglass and watch the sand crystals slip down. It would make the process of waiting for class to end more entertaining and far less stressful. Kihyun can barely sit still in his seat, leg twitching nervously until Hyungwon pokes a sharp pen in his knee to stop the bouncing, his hands searching to have any sort of occupation by arranging his pencils in color order and then size order and then just throwing them at random in his bag. What is wrong with his report, what needs to be addressed? He really didn’t write anything brilliant but nothing too worrisome to jeopardize his grade. Did he? All the other students received their assignment back before the teacher carried on with whatever he wanted to talk about today – be it his luck that the only time professor Im acts like an actual teacher, he is too distracted to pay attention to anything else. Even to the way that button up fit his chest so well and made his shoulders appear broader. Damn good body proportions, if Minhyuk would see him he’d be totally unshy of asking Im Changkyun to pose for him for one sketch. He’d probably be so unabashed he’d ask for a nude portrait.

“Good luck,” Hyungwon pats his shoulder not too reassuringly and runs after Hoseok, professor Im’s assistant. He’ll probably use some excuse about the class, their assignments and the grades, just to get the chance to talk to Hoseok at all. Kihyun wants to scoff. And _he_ is the one who’s called hopeless. When the amphitheater reluctantly empties, he throws his bag over his shoulder and approaches the teacher’s desk. “You wanted to discuss my assignment, sir?” That is not nervousness in his voice. Totally not. Calm and collected like a Buddhist monk. Maybe he should become one in order to escape from that look professor Im’s giving him, like they’re onto a secret together. Like they both know something they are _not_ supposed to know. But Kihyun doesn’t know what exactly that secret is and he wants to pull at his hair in frustration and scream ‘I’m not guilty!’. He spent too much time with drama students like Jun.

“Yes,” the teacher chuckles and takes a paper out of his briefcase, handing it to Kihyun. The student frowns, noticing how the lines aren’t justified, his student matriculation number, as well as the title of the text, are missing and everything looks like a chopped draft. Oh. Oh no. Kihyun turns pale as the sheet of paper in front of him, a cold shiver pining him to the floor right where he was. This couldn’t be happening, no no, this is a nightmare. He’s probably in his underwear right now and he’ll wake up any minute if he just pinches himself hard enough. “I believe there were a few points to discuss your assignment besides the lack of formatting. Or it being half of the given word count.” How could professor Im speak so calmly to somebody who wrote an essay about how incompetent he is as a teacher but at the same time absolutely bangable? Kihyun is outraged and mortified and why isn’t the earth swallowing up yet to eat him whole?

“I-I can explain,” Kihyun stutters out, inhaling as much oxygen as he can in an attempt not to faint and fall into professor Im’s arms. That’s the _last_ thing he’d like right now, as dreamy as it sounds. The whole point of this is that it’s _not_ a dream, it’s a painful reality and the raised eyebrow professor Im gives him digs one more nail into Kihyun’s grave. He dug himself into a deep, deep hole and there’s no one else to blame. What kind of idiot doesn’t double check what document he submits for homework?  “I am so, _so_ sorry,” he starts apologizing. “I-I wasn’t quite sober when I wrote this,” he mumbles, trembling fingers gripping the white sheet tightly. “And I did make a proper assignment! I apologize for this mess, this is really embarrassing and it does not represent my view on your class or on you, sir, I’m-“

He’s bluntly interrupted by another amused grin, Changkyun’s eyebrow arched even more. Kihyun’s breath hitches when he notices two little holes, a clear sign of an old piercing being once there. He imagines professor Im with an eyebrow piercing and almost has a heart attack from the unfair hotness. The heat spreads up his neck to his face, with his given luck he probably looks like a ripe tomato right about now. “So you don’t think I might be an Olympian hero in disguise? Who would you assume would be my heritage?” Im Changkyun asks playfully, embarrassing Kihyun even further. This is literal torture. “Sir, I didn’t mean-“

“You didn’t mean I am handsome but dress like my mother never taught me how to look proper? Did you not take this class because of my voice? Or did you not mean the part about admiring my behind when I turn around?” Kihyun would gladly take a gun and out himself this very moment. He could not believe that this is happening to him and it is beyond ridiculous and infuriating and inappropriate if he wasn’t actually in the wrong he’d accuse the teacher of being the biggest asshole there is. But he’s a loss of words and probably professor Im noticed too how he’s shaking like a leaf. Truth is, he’s absolutely terrified of what could happen now. Will he be charged for sexual harassment? Sent to the dean? Kicked out of Starship Academy? He’s got in with a scholarship, he could be dismissed so easily even if he’s one of the top students. It would be his word against a teacher’s word and students never win these fights. This could be the end of any future career he could imagine, something permanently stuck into his record. ‘ _Guilty of sexualizing and harassing a teacher, inappropriate behavior, degenerate actions’_. The words float in front of his eyes.

“Tell you what,” professor Im says after a long drawn pause. Kihyun’s last brain cells were failing at making any synapses anymore. “I know you’re here on a scholarship and ace all of your other classes. Professors say you have a sharp mind and are eager to learn. So while I will keep this,” Im Changkyun says, pulling the paper out of Kihyun’s tightly clenched fists, “between us, you’re going to lose some credit in my class since I am giving you a second chance. I should assume this paper was a joke. I know you students like to pull pranks on the younger lecturers. This incident shall not repeat itself again. Agreed?” Kihyun manages for the first time to look away from those black coiling eyes and breathe at ease. He nods slowly in agreement. They had a deal. Still, how could he ever show up to this class and not feel utterly humiliated? He’s made a fool of himself in front of his teacher (crush).

“Still, I really enjoyed your writing style and it makes me curious about what you could do when you’re in fact sober,” is professor Im snickering? Kihyun narrows his eyes slightly. This is not funny, it’s incredibly awkward. “And since my eye-pleasing self is not that much of an asshole, I’ll give you another opportunity to earn some needed extra credits by working with me. My assistant is only taking care of basic stuff and paperwork since he is from another department.” Kihyun wants to interject, to say that he and Hoseok are actually classmates in most of their classes so there’s not much of a difference here. Yet he bites his tongue, something he should have done many times over. “But I need somebody in research to discuss topics beforehand. I think you’d fit the criteria to help me analyze the work.”

Kihyun is stunned. To be a research assistant this young? That would look brilliant without a doubt in his curriculum later on. Not to mention he and professor Im will end up spending _private_ time like this. He’s not delusional enough to imagine anything would happen between the two of them, but just being able to be close to the elder and admire him is enough. “Thank you for offering me another chance, sir,” he whispers, relieved that there’s still a tiny silver lining at the end of the day. Gripping the straps of his backpack until his knuckles turn white, he does a deep bow in front of the older man in apology and then dashes out towards the door, climbing up the stairs of the amphitheater in a hurry. He hesitates though, hand uncertainly holding onto the doorknob. He did mean every single word in that report-turned-thirst-essay and he wasn’t under the influence of anything. The pressure to tell the truth bubbles up in his throat but once again, he bites his tongue.

He looks one more time at the teacher’s desk. Im Changkyun is leaning against it, same playful and cocky smirk on his face. Yep, he’d hit that ass any other day.

**Author's Note:**

> to be a series or not to be...that is the question
> 
> I have recently opened commissions if anyone is interested or ever wanted to see me write a specific idea ^^ for more details [you can check out here](https://twitter.com/seoulfulnights/status/1087397043834892289)
> 
> also if you wanna talk to me you can find me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/seoulfulnights)or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seoulfulnights)


End file.
